


Thunderstorm

by MenthaLightfoot



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenthaLightfoot/pseuds/MenthaLightfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu and Tincho cuddle during a thunderstorm, after a bit of a rough start to their secret vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Older fic from my OTP challenge last year that I'm FINALLY posting on here. Also available on Tumblr: http://menthalightfoot.tumblr.com/post/105415656735/latin-hetalia-otp-challenge-day-2-cuddling

The thunder woke Lu up.

“Mmhm?”

He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes. All the lights were off in the apartment, but lightning flashed outside the window, lighting up everything for a second with a ghostly brightness. He sighed in relief.

It had been hotter and more humid than usual for the season, and okay, _maybe_ arranging their little screw-our-bosses-let’s-spend-some-time-together vacation in Manaus was not the best idea in retrospect. (It was far away from work, and beautiful, and Martín had never been there before—it had seemed like a good idea at the time.) But they would be alone together for the first time in a few months, and that was what counted, right?

But it had set Martín in a bad mood, and Lu had been barely skirting the line of ticking him off without even trying. All the way home from the airport, Martín kept looking his reflection in the taxi window, trying to push his hair into a more acceptable arrangement (even though it looked _perfectly normal_ , and Luciano told him that a million times).

“I’m just trying to keep from looking like I stuck my head out of the plane window. Is that so bad?” Martín snapped.

“I swear, Martín, _you look fine_.” His hair _was_ a little frizzier—but Lu’s was too. It was just the humidity. _You still look perfectly hot anyway. You always do_.

“You would say that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Martín glared at him. “It means it wasn’t _my idea_ to go to the edge of the Amazon during _the hottest part of the year_ , boludo.”

Lu snorted. “Whatever.” _Vain bastard_.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the cab ride. As soon as they’d gotten back to the apartment, Martín announced he was going to shower, and once the water started running Lu had flopped down on the couch and covered his face with a pillow. _Some romantic getaway_.  

Now the pillow was tucked carefully under his head and shoulders, which he definitely hadn’t done. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and not with Martín lying on top of him either.

Martín was heavy, but he was warm. His breath fanned over Luciano’s neck softly, and his hair fell across his forehead into his eyes. It was still a little frizzy, but when Lu ran his hand through it, it was so _soft_. He buried his nose in it and breathed in. It smelled like Martín’s fancy shampoo, but the smell was clean and fruity, and, well, nice. The rain brought a cool breeze with it, and it had brought the temperature down and dried the sweat on his body.

Thunder rumbled again, closer this time, and Luciano counted the seconds into Martín’s hair until the lightning came. He kissed the crown of his head when it did. His body sunk down into the cushions, and he started to feel sleepy again.

This is what this trip was _supposed_ to be like the whole time. Nice and peaceful and just the two of them.

Martín shifted suddenly, tucking himself closer into the crook of Luciano’s neck and mumbling into his skin. His eyes opened halfway, still mostly asleep. Lu watched while he finished waking up, his eyes soft and sweet with an innocence that he rarely got to see. 

Martín rubbed his nose. “Wha’ time is it?”

Lu smiled, and crept one hand under the back of Martín’s shirt, stroking the small of his back. “Late. Almost midnight, I think.”

Martín hummed. He arched his back into Lu’s touch. “That feels nice.” Lu nuzzled his hair, and Martín rewarded him by gently kissing the side of his neck.

Then Martin started wiggling around, moving to lie more on top of him, and pushed himself up a little. Lu laughed. “What are you doing?” 

Martín finally settled on his stomach, and rested his chin on the armrest next to Lu’s head. “I’m trying to see outside. Looks like you were right about the rain.”

Lu smirked. “So, does that mean you’ll be back to your usual charming self again? Instead of acting like the world’s going to crumble because it’s a little hot out?“

Martín glared at him. He _tsked_ and flicked Lu’s ear lightly. “Shut up, you should know I didn’t mean it. My flight was awful, and I was tired. And your place is always too hot anyway.”

It was probably as close to an apology as he was going to get. He squeezed Martín’s hip. “Yeah, well, at least I won’t _freeze to death_ in your stupid winter.”  

Martín chuckled, and kissed the top of his head. “Baby.” He sighed. “I love it when it rains at your house.” 

“Really?”

Martín nodded, laying his cheek on the armrest. “It’s the most beautiful sound. Better than the rain in Buenos Aires.”

Lu shifted under Martín’s weight. “Well, thanks. But could you move? This isn’t exactly comfortable. I think I’m falling off.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He could see the edge of a smirk on Martín’s face.

“Oh, really?” Lu grinned and tickled his sides, and Martín let out an ungodly squawk.  

Martín kneed his thigh lightly as he shifted back down, throwing one leg over Luciano’s body. “You suck. I don’t know why I bother hanging out with you.”

He patted Martín’s thigh. “I guess I’m just that irresistible.”

“In your dreams, maybe.” Martín set his head back down on Luciano’s chest. “Can we go see the _Teatro Amazonas_ tomorrow? The person sitting next to me on the plane showed me a picture of it.”

“Sure,” he said, combing his fingers back and forth through Martín’s hair.

Martín closed his eyes again. “By the way, you might want to close your window.”

“What?”

Lu looked over his shoulder. Water was dripping down off the edge of his desk; the papers on it were already soaked through, and a puddle of water was collecting on the floor. He groaned.

Martín snickered into his neck. Lu smacked his thigh, but it only made Martín laugh louder, and before he knew what was happening they were in a pile on the floor, kissing. 


End file.
